marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series)
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Horizon High: Part One | Season1_2 = Horizon High: Part Two | Season1_3 = Osborn Academy | Season1_4 = A Day in the Life | Season1_5 = Party Animals | Season1_6 = Sandman | Season1_7 = Symbiotic Relationship | Season1_8 = Stark Expo | Season1_9 = Ultimate Spider-Man | Season1_10 = Kraven's Amazing Hunt | Season1_11 = Halloween Moon | Season1_12 = Spider-Man on Ice | Season1_13 = Venom | Season1_14 = Screwball Live | Season1_15 = The Rise of Doc Ock: Part One | Season1_16 = The Rise of Doc Ock: Part Two | Season1_17 = The Rise of Doc Ock: Part Three | Season1_18 = The Rise of Doc Ock: Part Four | Season1_19 = Spider-Island: Part One | Season1_20 = Spider-Island: Part Two | Season1_21 = Spider-Island: Part Three | Season1_22 = Spider-Island: Part Four | Season1_23 = Spider-Island: Part Five | Season1_24 = Hobgoblin: Part One | Season1_25 = Hobgoblin: Part Two | Season2_1 = How I Thwipped My Summer Vacation | Season2_2 = Take Two | Season2_3 = Between an Ock and a Hard Place | Season2_4 = Rise Above It All | Season2_5 = School of Hard Knocks | Season2_6 = Dead Man's Party | Season2_7 = Venom Returns | Season2_8 = Bring on the Bad Guys: Part One | Season2_9 = Bring on the Bad Guys: Part Two | Season2_10 = Bring on the Bad Guys: Part Three | Season2_11 = Bring on the Bad Guys: Part Four | Season2_12 = Brain Drain | Season2_13 = The Living Brain | Season2_14 = The Day Without Spider-Man | Season2_15 = My Own Worst Enemy | Season2_16 = Critical Update | Season2_17 = A Troubled Mind | Season2_18 = Cloak and Dagger | Season2_19 = Superior | Season2_20 = Brand New Day | Season2_21 = The Cellar | Season2_22 = The Road to Goblin War | Season2_23 = Goblin War: Part 1 | Season2_24 = Goblin War: Part 2 | Season2_25 = Goblin War: Part 3 | Season2_26 = Goblin War: Part 4 | HistoryText = Marvel's Spider-Man is a reboot of the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series, which coincided with the release of the film Spider-Man: Homecoming. The series was announced as being under development on October 2016, with plans of featuring Venom, Miles Morales, and Spider-Gwen in the series. The Marvel's Spider-Man Origin Season was released in June 2017, prior to season 1 in August 2017. On January 24, 2018, it was announced that this series had been renewed for a second season. On May 30, 2019, it was announced that this series had been renewed for a third season. }} Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Kevin Wyatt * Laura Bailey as Spider-Gwen / Gwen Stacy, Galina Nemirovsky / Crimson Dynamo, Natalia Romanova / Black Widow * Troy Baker as Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff * Gregg Berger as Absorbing Man / Carl Creel * Steven Blum as Bonesaw McGee * Cameron Boyce as Herman Schultz * Sofia Carson as Sand Girl / Keemia Marko * Jim Cummings as Hammerhead, Ghost * Alex Désert as Jefferson Davis * Trevor Devall as Blizzard / Randy Macklin * John DiMaggio as Jackal / Raymond Warren * Benjamin Diskin as Flash Thompson, Spencer Smythe, Venom Symbiote * Alastair Duncan as Vulture / Adrian Toomes * Grey Griffin as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Ernie Hudson as Robbie Robertson * Nadji Jeter as Spider-Man II / Miles Morales * Josh Keaton as Hobgoblin / Norman Osborn, Man-Wolf / John Jameson, Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick * Stan Lee as Camera Operator * Nancy Linari as Aunt May Parker * Yuri Lowenthal as Clayton Cole, Lizard / Curt Connors * Max Mittelman as Hobgoblin / Harry Osborn * Scott Menville as Doctor Octopus / The Octopus / The Living Brain / Superior Spider-Man / Otto Octavius, Grady Scraps * Matthew Mercer as Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazón * Patton Oswalt as Uncle Ben Parker * Joe Quesada as Joe * Zeno Robinson as Randy Robertson * Sean Schemmel as Sal Salerno * Kevin Shinick as Bruce Banner * Jason Spisak as Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe, Scorpion * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell, Hulk, Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Travis Willingham as Flint Marko * Mick Wingert as Iron Man * Mark Hamill as Arnim Zola Crew * Collette Sunderman - ADR Voice Director * Kris Zimmerman - Casting and Voice Director Gallery Images Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) logo 001.jpg Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) poster 001.jpg Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) logo 002.jpg Videos Teasers File:Series Teaser Marvel Spider-Man Disney XD File:Marvel's Spider-Man Sneak Peek File:Series Teaser Marvel's Spider-Man Disney XD File:New_Series!_Marvel's_Spider-Man_Disney_XD }}